ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Hall
Joel Brendan Hall (born January 17, 1987) is an American wrestler currently signed to Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) '''and '''Wrestling Championship Federation (WCF). He is one of the few wrestlers that has hardcore background. 'Early Life' Joel Brendan Hall was born to former amateur boxer, Carl Andrews Hall. His siblings are Eddie Thomas Hall and Billie Kaylyn Hall. He dropped out of school to pursue his career as a daredevil. Unfortunately, his parents were worried about his health. Later on, he became a Hollywood stuntman. He was a double for an action movie. When the movie was released, his name didn't appear on the credits. He tried to file a lawsuit, but it was dropped. Later on, he quit the Hollywood business and ended up doing dead end jobs. One day, he had witnessed a backyard wrestling promotion. He went for a try and won. After that, he decided to change his health lifestyle and honed his body and skills to his max. After that, he began a career at GZWA. 'Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2011-present)' 'Feud with Carnage, Andre Holmes and AJ Styles (2011)' Hall begun wrestling as Joel Hall. He began his debut on''' GZWA Primetime''' by facing off against 7 other wrestlers (Carnage, Andre Holmes, AJ Styles, April Hunter, Genesis, Amanda Cortez (w/ Laura Jackson) '''and '''Jimmy Jacobs), but lost as Jimmy Jacobs pinned Genesis '''down. This triggered a feud between Hall, Styles, Carnage and Holmes. Joel started shooting promos on Carnage because he thought that he was "a fraud of hardcore wrestling". Later on, he beat Holmes by pinfall. After that, Hall, Holmes, Carnage and Styles teamed up and lost against '''Omega, Rob Van Dam, Alkertaz and Chyna in a 4 vs 4 Tag Team match. After that, he started arguing with Styles and Holmes about their lost in the ring. It was ended when Carnage slammed them down with a steel chair. At Slammiversary, '''he lost the TLC Fatal-4 Way match to Carnage, with the other competitors are Andre Holmes and AJ Styles. On August 5, he is scheduled to face Carnage in the first round of the Television Title Tournament. He lost that match, which ends the feud. Later on, his sister '''Billie Hall, becomes his manager. He breaks his 3 loss streak by beating Mike Bradley. He, along with Dean Maddoxx and Eddie Kingston loses on the next episode on Primetime against Mike Bradley, Skinner Morris and Andre Holmes. After that, he lost to Samuel Chatman. 'GZWA Television Championship Pursuit (2011-12)' At GZWA Final Encounter, Genesis became the first ever GZWA Television Champion. After that, Joel Hall defeated Dean Maddoxx, Andre Holmes, AJ Styles, Allison Wonderland, Jimmy Jacobs, Matt Morgan and Beth Phoenix (w/ Natalya Neidhart) in an Over The Top Battle Royal to become the No.1 Contender for the GZWA Television title. Later on, his brother, Eddie Hall, had been signed to a contract for GZWA. They have started working together then on. Joel faced Genesis with Eddie by his ringside, but lost. Later on, he and Eddie faced Joel's old rival Carnage and his partner Amanda Cortez in a tag team match and won due to the interference of Dean Maddoxx and Amanda Cortez turning on Carnage. On the GZWA Primetime Slammy Awards Special, he and Eddie teamed up together and defeated Batista in a 1 vs 2 Handicap match. Then, The Hall Brothers, along with Shawn Michaels & Victor Phillips lost to Randy Orton & Kane in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. Then, Joel Hall defeats "Hollywood" Kidd '''in a normal singles match. Afterwards, he becomes a subject of various superstars and divas, notably AJ Styles, "Meta" Mike Bradley, Morgan Davis' and '''Angelina Love. 'Singles Wrestler and feud with The Undertaker and Double S (2012-present)' At GZWA Devils May Cry, Eddie had turned heel on Joel, after thinking that he doesn't have any respect he deserves. He loses to Dolph Ziggler, being the last to be eliminated in the battle royal (other opponents were Eddie Hall, Cody Rhodes, Chris Matthews, Rodney Brooks '''and "Hollywood" Kidd). Then later in the PPV, he became an enforcer for GZWA Television champion and former rival AJ Styles, who went on to lose the title to Genesis, accompanied by '''Double S. On Primetime, he and Velvet Sky would lose to Cody Rhodes and April Lee in a mixed tag team match. Later, Joel and Velvet would break up so that she would become The Undertaker's '''"Undisputed Queen of Darkness". Joel's personality starts to become more angry and sadistic. Before Primetime, he was attacked by The Undertaker in his own apartment. On Primetime, he defeated Randy Orton in the Television Championship King of the Mountain Qualifying match. Right after the match, he was attacked by Double S. Next Primetime, he had distracted Double S in his match against AJ Styles. On next Primetime, he was close to winning against Rodney Brooks, '''Christopher Daniels and Cody Rhodes when unfortunately, he was knocked out by Double S' scepter. So, Brooks had pinned him. The same night afterwards, Joel Hall had hospitalized his brother. 'Pure Wrestling Anarchy (2011)' Joel had made his PWA 'debut at '''Chaos Theory '''PPV when he faced 10 wrestlers ('Miles Enisis, Sivil, The Crazy Devil, Myles Lucas, Eric Cobretti, Alex Haden, Brian Blades, Zach Lightning, Adam Hurt, and Bill Weldon) in an Open Mixed Battle Royal, but was eliminated 3rd (Eric Cobretti and Bill Weldon were last and were eliminated at the same time.). Later on, he was drafted to the Revolution '''brand where he lost to '''E.Nigma. It wasn't long enough after he left the promotion. 'Wrestling Championship Federation (2011-present)' Joel had joined WCF as El Mideo Extremo, a silent masked wrestler with a skill of a hardcore luchador who always has an anonymous talent agent to speak for him. He is scheduled to make his debut on WCF Revenge, defeating Da Funk. He participated in a Battle Royal in WCF 'War X', but was eliminated by Odin Balfore. During a press conference in Reading, Pennsylvania, El Mideo announced that he was going to unmask himself if he won a match at Slam. The match was tied between him, Ryan Blake and Adam Young. Later, he wa involved with a Hardcore title contendership match, but lost against Aaron Miles. Next, he faces him, teaming up with Kaylyn James Evans in a handicap match, but lost. Later, he was released from his contract. 'A New Chapter and Feud with Seth Lerch (2011-12)' Joel Hall returns to WCF as himself. This time, he makes a promo about himself making a comeback and tearing off the El Mideo Extremo mask. Then, he makes fun off half the WCF roster, making him a tweener. He made a huge comeback by beating Vic, Dalton Henry and Tek in a Fatal 4-Way match. Later, he competed in the One Invitational Tournament '''at '''WCF One, where he beat Buzzsaw Bundy in the quarter-finals, but lost to Donald Deruty '''in the semi-finals. Later on, he criticized mostly on both XIII and '''Seth Lerch, the owner of WCF. This sparked a feud between Joel and Seth. On the next Slam, he faced Gage Gannon, Amanda Mosby and Tek. He lost to Gannon due to the interference made by Lerch, who wore an El Mideo Extremo mask. Later, he was schedules to face Odin Balfore, but won by default when Balfore didn't show up. Seth booked Joel to face Chris Avery (Logan). Before Slam, Joel issued a challenged Seth to a match at WCF's upcoming PPV Payback. During the match, Lerch interfered as Avery's manager by trying to hit Joel with a steel chair, but instead, he missed and got hit by Joel with his new finisher move, Anatomy. However, Avery picked up an upset win on Hall. After the match, Seth accepted Joel's challenge and booked him with Oblivion and Donald Deruty against Lerch and MS-13 (Gravedigger and Chester). He won the match by pinning Seth with his move Xtreme Fear, a corkscrew backflip. This ends the feud. 'Feud with "El Mideo Extremo" (2012)' During the Joel Hall-Seth Lerch feud, a man in Joel's old gimmick, El Mideo Extremo, had appeared at anonymous times and told Joel to "fuel the anger". After the feud ended, he would continue to attack him unharmed at other times to tell him to win singles matches only. However, Joel refused to comply. Later on, he was booked with Alex Banksmanship to face off against Roy Speede and Mr.FPV '''for a contendership spot for the WCF Tag Team titles, but lost. Next episode of Slam, he was attacked by "El Mideo" in a brutal fashion. He was sent to the EMTs, but after a struggle, he came back on the next Slam and got his revenge on the impostor with a steel chair. Then, he would beat Gage Gannon in a match. After the match, "El Mideo" and Joel Hall engaged into a brawl with each other, and Joel would get the upperhand. On '''Timebomb, he lost to Zombie McMorris, along with Jay Price, Nathan Von Liebert and Don DeBeers '''in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match. On the next episode of Slam, he lost to Kaylyn James Evans in the first round of the Television Title Tournament. After that, he and "El Mideo Extremo" battle through backstage until they both get injured real bad, putting Joel Hall out of action. On the next Slam, he isn't seen, but mentioned by the Doctor that he won't be competing for a short time. Eddie and Billie make an appearance. On the 2nd episode of Slam after Explosion, Joel returns in a non in-ring appearance where he talks about WCF's current state. Before he leaves backstage, '''Souta "Kato" Maeda '''a.k.a "El Mideo Extremo", challenges him to a Three Stages of Hell match at Aftermath. Joel accepted if Seth Lerch accepts the match. Later, he talks trash about other wrestlers. On the next Slam, he receives a warning from '''Famine of the Vile for the trash talking. At Aftermath, Joel defeated Souta in the first round, an Inferno match. Then, he lost to him in a First Blood match. Then in the final round, Joel wins in the Scaffold match, ending the feud. 'New Start and Emperor Of Jobbers (2012)' After Aftermath, Joel Hall teams up with Eric Price and Tek in the Trios Cup Tournament on Slam. However, they lost to Big Dick Superstars '('Chad Evans, Johnny Reb and Kira Sakazaki) in the first round. After the show, Joel went to congratulate them on his Twitter. Later, he announced that he'll be training new wrestlers. He is currently scheduled to face Kira Sakazaki, Apathy, Anibal and Mickey Fandango at the Asesinato De Mayo for the International title. Later, he reveals the rookies to be Kamen Rider Subarashi, Corey Rosdale, Rancid, John Smith and Liv3ratt. On the next Slam, he and Nic Daniels lose to Eric Price and Famine of the Vile. For weeks, he would be given the nickname 'Emperor Of Jobbers' thanks to Kid Phantasm. Later, he and Apathy would team up to defeat Anibal and GEKIDO. At Asesinato De Mayo, he would lose to Kira Sakazaki in the International title match. On Slam, he and Kamen Rider Subarashi would lose to The Unstable Elements '''(Kid Phantasm and '''Nightmare). Then, he, alongside Hank Lane and Nic Daniels would lose to Johnny Stylez for the WCF Internet title. On the next Slam, he, under the El Matador mask as El Matador II, defeated Sweetdaddy. When asked about the mask, Joel had stated that he was given the mask and was chosen to succeed the legacy. On Blast, he defeated Terry Roberts, Sweetdaddy, Tommy Kain '''and '''Kale Windsor. Before the match, Joel's peresonality had started to change. But he would still keep his overconfident persona on the Twitter. He lost to Kid Phantasm for the People's Title. Originally, he was scheduled to face Stuart Slane and Kale Windsor for the Internet title contendership, but he dropped out due to a strange headache. On the Night of Champions episode of Slam, he, Zombie McMorris and Barnabus Smythe Esq. defeated Prophecy (Tek, Hank Lane and Steeltoe Joe) and Adam Young and The Heels. 'The Iowan Massacre and feud with Outcast(2012-present)' Dropping the Xtreme Fear gimmick, Joel Hall became The Iowan Massacre, a masochistic split persona that destroys everyone in his way. Defeating The Pit, he assaulted him and made an open challenge for Ultimate Showdown. At Ultimate Showdown, he fought WCF Hall-of-Famer Outcast, to a no-contest after performing several dirty moves. He is currently scheduled to face him at Revenge in a no disqualification match. In a segment, he beaten up every single jobber on Slam except Kamen Rider Subarashi (who was late). Then, he and Kale Windsor lost to Red River Coalition '''(Adam Young and '''Corey Moon). After that match, he attacked Windsor. Then, he and his protege Kamen Rider Subarashi fought Outcast and Hank Lane. At the end of the match, Hall and Outcast begini brawling in the ring. Later on, Hank Lane was added to the Revenge match, much to Hall's chargrin. After Lane pinned Outcast for the win, Hall had attacked him with Romance Is Dead (GTS). 'United Wrestling Alliance (2011-12)' Joel Hall has signed with United Wrestling Alliance, WCF's sister promotion. He will debut as a heel for the first time in his career. He lost to Samuel Silas in his debut match. After that, he faced Manabu Fujiwara for a contendership spot at UWA Xtreme X-Mas 2011, but lost. Later on, he faced Andy Star and Fear '''in a Triple Threat match, but lost to Fear. Then, he faced Fear, '''Classy Jay '''and '''Jasper in a Money In The Bank Ladder match at UWA iNew Year 2012, but lost to Classy Jay. He was released from his contract. 'Rumors (2012)' Rumors have surfaced that Joel Hall will be returning to UWA. 'World Elite Wrestling (2011-12)' Joel Hall has signed with World Elite Wrestling, GZWA's sister promotion. He was signed to the Animosity brand. Joel made a couple of promos on how Animosity is corrupted. For his in-ring debut, he defeated Xavier Watts on Monday Night Burnout. After that, he and Watts lost to Randy Orton 'on Burnout. 'Independent Circuit (2012-present) In 2012, The Iowan Massacre has signed with American Warfare Wrestling. He had lost to Demon X in a Fatal 4-Way Match. Other competitors were Jebus and Andrew Dixon. 'Universal Wrestling League (2012-present)' The Iowan Massacre had made his UWL debut in their PPV, Grand Voyage V, making a speech about their current state. On a TV Taping, he lost to Heath Savage. Then, he lost to Magnus Gunner. 'Wrestling' 'Finishing Moves' *Xtreme Pain (Corkscrew Backflip) (In WCF, it is a signature move) (2011-present) *Fear Of Flying (Moonsault side slam on the top rope. Can also be done with springboard) (In WCF, it is a signature move) (2011-present) *The Poison (Full nelson hold) (2012-present) **Tears Don't Fall (Full nelson facebuster) **Cries In Vain (Full nelson slam) **Hand In Blood (Full nelson suplex) *Killing With A Smile (Fireman's carry hold) (2012-present) **Pandora (Attitude Adjustment) **Anasasis/Xenophontis (Angle Slam) **Romance Is Dead (Go To Sleep) **Gimme A D (F-5) *Horizons (A side hold) (2012-present) **Boneyards (STO) **Five Months (Reverse STO) **Carrion (Lifting side slam) **Idols and Anchors (Moonsault side slam) *Deep Blue (Powerbomb hold) (2012-present) **Sleepwalker (Piledriver) **Karma (Powerbomb, sometimes elevated) **Pressures (Underhook facebuster) **Home Is For The Heartless (Underhook suplex) *Zombie (Suplex hold) (2012-present) **Escape (Suplex slam) **Outnumbered (Brainbuster) **Anatomy (Cutter) **Revive (Stunner) **Survivor (DDT) *Still Searching (Tiger feint kick) (2012-present) **Everyday Is A Struggle (Springboard hurracanrana pin) **To All The Crowded Rooms (Springboard 450 splash) **Bonecrusher (Springboard senton) **Lost And Found (Asai moonsault) **Negative Space (Springboard dropkick) **The Priest And The Matador (Springboard elbow drop) **Sick Or Sane/Fifty For A Twenty (Springboard leg drop) **Cinco De Mayo (Springboard body splash) *Riding To Hell In Style (2012-present): |} 'Signature Moves' *Arm Pressure (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a single arm takedown floated over into a Fujiwara armbar) *The Rising Star (Shooting star splash) *Psycho Neck Snapper (A flying neckbreaker from the top rope) *Psycho's Fireman's Carry (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) *The Falling Star (Underhook DDT from the top rope) 'Normal Moves' ' ' *Hurracanrana (Also from springboard) *Sitting Bodyslam *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard Arm Drag *Springboard Leaping Plancha *Asian Mist *Frankensteiner *Swanton Bomb *Headlock (Also Takedown) *Underhook Powerbomb *Swinging Neckbreaker *Chokeslam (Also while sitting) *Dropkick *Elbow Drop *Elbow Smash *Forearm Smash *Leg Drop *Clothesline *Enzugiri *Fireman's Carry *Pumphandle Slam *Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Tombstone Piledriver *Reverse DDT *Rolling DDT *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Lifting Side Slam *Shiranui *Neckbreaker *The Matrix *Dragon Whip *Tiger Feint Kick *Flying Cross Body *Superplex *Sleeper Hold *Spear *Lou Thesz Press 'Entrance Themes' *"Infinite" by Eminem (2011, only used in GZWA) *"Now Or Never" by Dope (2011, only used in PWA) *"No Holds Barred (Excision Remix)" by Foreign Beggars ft. Noisia (2011, only used in GZWA) *Fight Club Main Titles Music (2011, only used in GZWA) *"Burn" by Dope (2011, only used in WCF and in his El Mideo Extremo persona) *'"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool (2011-present, when face and only used in GZWA)' *'"Orchids" by Stone Sour (2011-present, when heel and only used in GZWA)' *'"Tourniquet" by Evanescence (2011-present, when tweener and only used in GZWA)' *"Fever" by Bullet For My Valentine (2011-present, only used in UWA) *"Prepare To Meet Your God" by KreepMaster (2011-present, only used in WEW) *"Pandora" by Parkway Drive (2011, only used in WCF) *"Anatomy" by The Devil Wears Prada (2011-12, only used in WCF) *'"American Capitalist" by Five Finger Death Punch (2012-present, only used in WCF)' *'"We Will Rule The Night" by Sonic Syndicate (2012-present, only used in WCF for PPV)' 'Nicknames' *'Xtreme Fear' *The Psycho *The Rising Sun *Maximum Impact *'Emperor Of Jobbers' 'Managed by' *Billie Hall *Eddie Hall 'Achievements' 'United Wrestling Alliance:' *'Runner up of the Month: December 2011' 'Ground Zero Wrestling Association:' *'Male Break-out Star of the Year Slammy Award 2K12 Nominee' *'Male Hero of the Year Slammy Award 2K12 Nominee' 'Wrestling Championship Federation:' *'Match Of The Week (10 June 2012)-vs Johnny Stylez vs Hank Lane vs Nic Daniels for the Internet Championship on Slam' *'Aaron Miles Handicappable Wrestlers of the Week (25 July 2012)-5th Place'